Gymnastics Training Session, Inuzuka Style
by HoneyFlower15
Summary: Sakura has a big gymnastics competition coming up and Anko won't stop complaining about how badly she's doing. Kiba decides he has the perfect training session to help her get ready for the competition but his methods of training are a little different.


"Haruno!" the echoing sounds of a whistle blowing could be heard throughout the entire school and everyone who was around cringed in fear when they heard the loud booming voice come after it. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Practicing." She replied weakly to her gymnastic coach.

Anko had to be the most sadistic person Sakura ever had the displeasure of meeting and believed she only got hired as a teacher because the principle was too scared to turn her down. "Well I say you're just wasting my time by how pathetic your routine is," she put her hands in the long trench coat she always wore. Her outfits were usually a formfitting t-shirt with black tights and boots, she had told her students that it was the easiest way to move around in but Sakura believed there was another reason, one she would never dare out loud. "The match is tomorrow and the entire school is counting on you to bring home to gold, but we can't win if you keep messing up!" she yelled in the teen girl's face, not even bothering to sugarcoat any of her harsh words.

"I'm trying the best I can." Normally Sakura would have snapped at anyone who dared to talk to her like that but everyone knew if you even back talked to Anko you'd end up in the psychiatric ward in the local hospital for having a nervous breakdown.

"Well try harder!" it was only the two of them in the gym, everyone else had been lucky enough to sneak by to run home but Sakura had been under the teacher's watchful eye all week. "I'm not letting you leave this place until I see you have the routine down perfectly," she turned away from the pink-haired girl and walked out the gym doors. "I'll be back tomorrow morning and you have better have mastered it all by then!" with that she slammed the doors shut and locked them, leaving Sakura trapped inside the gym all night.

Instead of freaking out Sakura gave a sigh of relief now that her crazy teacher was gone. This wasn't her first time being locked in the gym and her parents knew if she hadn't come home by now then she wouldn't be home until the next day. _"It's sad how use we are to Anko's craziness."_ She rolled her eyes at the thought and decided to take it all from the top. She had everything down perfectly except for one move where she needed to do a full spilt and then spin around on the floor to then jump back onto her feet to catch the flying baton that she would throw up in the air. That was the only place she was stuck at and if she didn't master it by morning Anko would be sure to put her through hell. "Better get started." She muttered to herself, walking out to the middle of the mat.

"Maybe I can help." She jumped at the sound of another voice. She wiped around to see who was inside with her but sighed with relief at who she saw.

"Kiba, don't scare me like that," she tapped her foot in annoyance but the boy just kept grinning. He was hidden halfway behind the bleachers, watching her from the shadows. "What are you doing here? School ended hours ago." She crossed her arms, waiting for an answer from the boy.

"What do you think I'm doing?" he gave her another grin, coming out from under the bleachers to sit down in the first row. "I'm here to watch you practice." He put his chin in his hands and leaned forwarded to get a better view.

She raised an eyebrow at him, not quite believing his story. "What are you really here for, Kiba?"

His grin increased and she had to stop herself from shivering. "You always were a sharp girl," he licked his lips. "I like that." This time she did shiver.

"Talk Kiba and then go home. I have a lot of work to do." She couldn't have any distractions. Anko would kill her if she didn't nail this routine and she didn't mean figuratively. The crazy teacher would _literally _kill her if she didn't have the whole routine perfected by morning.

"How can I go home?" he leaned back, getting himself comfortable. "You heard Anko, we're locked in until morning." He seemed way too pleased with himself.

Sakura scoffed at him and turned her back. "You got in one way without Anko seeing you so I'm sure you can get out the same way." She walked towards the stereo, hoping the music would drown him out.

"Come on," she didn't know he had gotten up until she felt his arms wrap around her body. "I came here to help you with your routine so there's no need to be rude, Sakura." She really wished she wasn't wearing her leotard, she could feel everything and she didn't like it.

"There's nothing you can do that can help me." She tried pushing him off but his grip was stronger.

"But there is one way," she squeezed her closer and she raised a thing pink eyebrow, wondering what exactly he was talking about. "We could always fuck again." she gasped and finally pushed him away from her.

Putting some distance between them, she turned around to glare at the grinning boy. "You swore to never speak of that ever again!" she cried.

"No," she shook his head at her. "I swore never to say anything to anyone else. I never said I wouldn't talk about that night when it was just the two of us," he gave her a sly grin and Sakura wanted to scream. How one guy could get on her nerves so much was beyond her? "Come on, you know you want too. I mean who could resist this body?" she was tempted to raise her hand and say she was but thought it would be better to keep her mouth shut. "Besides the last time we did it, you ended up perfectly your old routine in one practice with no problems."

"That was by pure coincidence!" she cried again and hated how her mind took her back to that night.

Her best friend Ino had thrown a massive party over spring break while her parents were out of town and of course there had been beer. She ended up drinking more than she should have and ended up sleeping with Kiba that same night. The next morning she had woken up screaming and made him swear never to speak of word of what happened between them to anyone, so far he had kept his promise. The very next day she had a gymnastics competition and somehow she was able to a routine that she couldn't do before. Kiba said it was because of them sleeping together that she had perfected it but she refused to believe that.

"Sure it was," he rolled his eyes and moved closer to her, his face only an inch from hers. "You know deep down it was because of us fucking all night that you were able to move your body like that," he put both hands on her waist and Sakura was not liking where this was going. "So…let's do it again." he tried to lean in for a kiss but she pushed him off her and onto the mat. "Hey! What was that for?"

She scoffed and turned away from him. "As if I'm going to sleep with you. I refuse to be some random fling." If she was going to make love to another person then it better be because there was love involved and not because of stupid hormones.

She walked back over to the stereo to turn in on but one the music started so did Kiba. "Hey!" she tried fighting off his grip but he held tight. "Damn it, let me go!" she growled, trying to get him off her.

"No need to say such harsh words, Sakura," he whispered into her hair, nose buried deep enough that he was touching her scalp. "Now who says your some random fling? I only sleep with girls I like and Sakura…" he moved down, his face buried deep in her throat. "I like you a lot." He slipped two fingers past her leotard and into her core, making her cry out. "No underwear? Such a daring girl." He swirled the two fingers around inside her, making her legs shake.

"I-It's u-uncomfortable w-w-with the l-le-leotard!" she cried out when he two one finger out to pinch her clit. His thumb and pointer played with that while he moved his middle finger around inside her.

"Fine, just makes it easier for me," he pumped in his middle finger, going in fast and twirling it around inside her. "Just means I can fuck you faster." He used his free hand to pull down the front of her uniform, making her bare chest be seen and grabbed one of her breasts with that hand. He held in her in one hand and used his other to pinch and twirl around inside her; it was enough to make her cum instantly.

"Well that was fast," he commented but she couldn't say anything, her mind was spinning at this point. "Time to move on to some more exciting things." He set her down to the floor, tying her hands behind her back with his belt and opened her legs wide enough for him to have easy access to his prize.

"K-Kiba…" she whispered out, face burning from what was happening.

"That's right," he pushed her down on her back, hands squeezing both breasts hard enough to leave marks. "Say my name. Scream it out as I make you cum." He moved aside the tiny piece of fabric that was blocking him with his mouth and attacked her very sex at the center. Tongue licking every inch, not leaving a single piece left untouched.

"Ah!" she cried at the contact, imagines of the last time they were together flashed inside her mind. She didn't know he had such a talented tongue, being able to make her feel so much and doing only a little. _"If this is the beginning then how I will be at the end?" _she panted, eyes looking up at the ceiling and gasped when she felt him moving her legs around. He was making them go back and forth or he would spread them out more, she didn't know what he was doing but it was driving her crazy.

He took his hands off her chest and for a minute she believed he was done but that thought left her when he used his hands to spread her more and allowed his touch to have even more of her. She was kicking and screaming, trying to get away from this before her body became stronger than her mind, but she couldn't free herself from the belt or his hold. There wasn't anything more she could do but cum from his tortuous but pleasure session.

Her eyes were wide from when she came and her pants were ragged, body suddenly feeling heavy and the urge to sleep was strong. "We're not finished yet." He whispered into her, the vibrations of his voice made her shiver in pleasure, making more of her juices spill out and him licking every drop. "Time for more," he untied her hands but she couldn't find the will to move, her body was under his control now. He pulled her up to a sitting position, lips making contact with hers and letting her taste some remaining juices that were left on him. She didn't know something could strange but still be so sweet.

He was undressing her while they kissed her uniform sliding easily off her sweaty body. She noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt. _"When did he take it off?" _her mind was too clouded over for her to remember. He zipped off his pants and boxers with ease and left them both as naked as the day they first slept together. "Now the fun really starts," He pushed her down to the mat, making her land flat on her stomach. He wrapped both arms around her and lifted her up, positioning himself at her asshole. "Get ready Sakura cause I'm not going to stop until morning." He gave her one warning before slamming himself hard into her body. She screamed at the contact, body tingling as he moved in. His thrusts were powerful and filled her, making her hips rock every time. She could feel him actually harden more inside her and his throbbing of his member only increase. She panted and moved with him, their bodies colliding into each other and creating wonderful results. Her moans increased when he pushed them back, him sitting up and making her slide down more on his rock hard member. His hands came up to hold her bouncing chest and she put her hands over his, holding tight as she bounced up and down at him. Her cries of pleasures were echoing off the walls of the gym and filling the entire room, letting them both ear every moan, groan, and more that came from their bodies. She felt him twitch and her body buried like a raging fire before he released his seeds inside her. His white sticky seeds that her body sucked up and dripped out of her burning hole.

"Not done yet." He picked her up, causing a gasp to come out of her mouth but it was replaced with a scream when he stuck his still rock hard member into her core. Her pussy screamed as it was stretched out and she wrapped her arms around his neck, legs going around his waist and he pushed her down to cover the very last inch of his member. His hands squeezed her ass as he moved her up and down on his stiff body, mouth attaching itself to one of her breast and teeth teasing her nipple. She only pushed her body deeper onto his as she gave into the pleasurable feeling that she was experiencing at this very moment. It was so strong she couldn't believe she had even considered turning this moment down, it was so wonderful her mind turned into a giant blank and let her body take over. She felt that fire burn again inside her and his member twitch again and knew what was coming. Quickly he pulled out of her and released his seeds over her naked body, making her feel the warm liquid of it all run down her tingling body.

"Sadly I have to wait till graduation to release in this hole," he inserted three fingers into her sex and she grabbed his shoulders. "So we better make up for it." He made her stand, legs wobbling as he moved towards the wall. He sat down and made her sit in front of him.

"Suck it." He pointed to his still stiff and hard member and she didn't resist. Her mouth already attached itself to his delicious looking body and sucked like she hadn't eaten in days. He groaned in pleasure and she had been proud to make him feel the torture that he was put her through but that no longer the case when he grabbed her ankles and threw her legs over his shoulders. She still had his member in her mouth but now he had her sex in front of his mouth and wasted no time in attacking it. His tongue running from her pussy to her ass and hands doing so much more in between each lick. She used her hands to support her body as her head was bobbling down on his member, she felt the blood rushing to her head and knew she had to end this fast if she wanted to still be conscious by the end of this. So she used everything she could to get him to release quick enough, he mouth, tongue, and hands all working together to get him to release and get her back into a normal position and the blood out of her head.

Her wish was granted and he came in her mouth, making her gag at how much was released and she had to push away before she chocked to death by it all. She gagged for air, hands pounding her chest to get her lungs clear and the air back in them. "Are you trying to kill me?" it was the first real sentence she could form all night and it was not what she expected to say.

"Course not," he came over to rub her back in a soothing motion. "If you did I'd be really lonely. I told you Sakura, I like you so I'm not letting you go that easily." He seemed to growl it out but she couldn't tell anymore. It all sounded the same to her. "Time to start up again," he grabbed something from the bleachers and put it on her body. _"His jacket?" _well at least she knew he was wearing one before they both got completely naked. "I've always dreamed about doing this and now that I am I'm ready to release any second." He put her back on her hands and knees and stuck himself back inside her ass once again, only this time with much more need and force then the last time. He held her tight, making her feel even more of him if possible and was thrusting him into her with such power it had her mind lost in a cloud of lust and her screams increasing.

"God I've always wanted to fuck you with my jacket on," his cheeks was plastered right against hers, lips running along the side of her face. "So damn sexy!" he groaned when he touched a certain spot inside her body and it made her cry out even louder then she already was. He hit that spot again and again, causing her screaming to increase every time. "What do you say Sakura? Wanna be my girl and fuck like this everyday?" he slammed down deeper into her and she nearly fell forward.

"Yes! God yes! Yes to everything!" she didn't even know what she was agreeing to but saying yes just seemed like the best way to keep the feeling she was receiving to continue.

She felt his laugh in his throat before she heard him release it from his smiling lips. "Excellent," he made her head turn so he could kiss her, tongue entering her mouth and sucking on her own. "I'll hold you to your word," he leaned back again, sitting back up and twisting her around without ever exiting her so she was now facing him. "Now let's see that pretty face as it feels my seeds enter." He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and slammed down harder, making her take in every inch and made her muscles tightened up around him that him exiting was no longer an option. His thrusts were strong and almost desperate to get the next release to come and Sakura at this point could only scream out from it all. Her eyes were half open, watching as his sharp eyes watched her intensely. Every move she made was being see by Kiba and it excited her, making her burn even more and before long both their releases came and she cried out in pure joy at the feeling, all the while the whole moment being watched by Kiba.

Her body finally gave way and fell on her back, body dripping with his cum and her sweat. Her breathing was deep and she couldn't even think of any words to be formed from her mouth. "Well its sunup," Sakura was surprised when she saw the first rays of light come in through the windows. "Looks like we have to stop from here," he laid down beside her, not even bothering to cover up and pulled her close to him. "I expect you to wear my jacket everyday starting right now." he said and she nodded. "Good!" he kissed the side of her face and carried her in his arms. "Now let's gets you cleaned up in the showers, and maybe one or four more rounds of sex before Anko shows up." He said, leading her into one of the shower stalls, taking off the jacket and turning on the hot water for both of them.

"_Doesn't that defeat the purpose of taking a shower?" _she wanted to say but couldn't because had sheathed himself inside her once again and all that came out of her mouth were screams of pleasure.

* * *

><p>"Haruno!" Anko shouted, kicking the two doors open and eyes glaring. "I expect that routine to be perfected by now!" she yelled but stopped when she saw that Sakura was in the middle of performing, her body moving perfectly and getting every move done right, even the one move she was having so much trouble.<p>

"Well?" she asked once she finished and waited for her teacher to eat those damn words she was always screaming.

Anko only coughed. "You got better but I expect you to stay this great. Our competition is in an hour and the bus leaves in ten minutes!" she shouted again before leaving the gym to check on the bus.

"Whatever." Sakura only rolled her eyes and walked off the mat to get her bag. For a teacher like Anko those last few words were as close to a compliment as she would get. She gathered her bag and the jacket Kiba had left, during their little "training session" as he called it; he made her promise to wear it everyday. He made her promise another thing, becoming his girlfriend, something he had to remind her and she wasn't sure how she felt about that. "No point in arguing about it now." she put the jacket over her leotard, her hair was still wet from the shower and she was sweating so the jacket helped her keep warm. "I'll talk to him after we get back." She decided, walking towards the rest of the team and waited for the questions to come about why she had Kiba Inuzuka's jacket on. _"This is going to be a long day." _She sighed and wondered what Kiba was doing right now.

* * *

><p>Anko walked around the side of the gym, far away from the rest of her team.<p>

"So how'd I do?" she wasn't surprised to see Kiba Inuzuka leaning against the side of the wall and looking pretty pleased with himself. He was twirling a key around one finger as he spoke.

"She's perfect, every move has been done exactly as I wanted," she replied and Kiba grinned, tossing her the key he was twirling. "I gotta say kid I'm glad we did this. Now Haruno win the match with ease." Anko was pleased with her plan. She had know about the big party Ino had thrown and was ready to put Sakura through hell after she learned the girl had been drinking but stopped when she saw that all her moves were performed in a way many dreamed of doing. She had done her research and learned what had gone on at the party and thus requested the help of Kiba to get Sakura ready for the competition.

"Glad to hear it," he held out one hand and waited for her to throw the tape he wanted. The tape of him and Sakura in the gym last night. He wanted to watch it later for the memories and maybe even watch it a few times with Sakura; it could get her hot enough they could screw around even more. "Call me anytime you need me." He had no problems with this plan at all. He got the girl he wanted and got to screw around as much as he wanted. As long as he didn't get her pregnant then he could do this as much as he wanted.

Anko understood and tossed him the tape and he tossed her the key to the gym that she let him borrow for last night's events. "I'll write you a pass for all your classes because today you're coming with us to this competition. Just in case she freezes up and needs your help loosening up."

Kiba understood her words perfectly and chuckled. "No problem." He really liked this plan. He's been after Sakura for a while; his desire for her was finally released at Ino's party but that one time wasn't nearly enough to satisfy him so when Anko came to him with her plan there was no way he could turn her down. _"Maybe if we sit in the back, I can get in a quick one before the competition?" _his mind was making all new plans for him to reclaim his little blossom that now only belonged to him. _"Just the way I've always wanted it to be." _He was grinning ear to ear as he got on the bus and waited for Sakura to arrive so they could continue their training session.

**END**


End file.
